Forget Me Not
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: The world was a hard and un-fair place. Sometimes, it takes away everything you live for. Moving on is hard, but you just have to remember. TLS T to be safe


**This is just another Twinleafshipping story. Big surprise. Anyway, I'm sorry if it's confusing. You'll just have to re-read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**~(~)~**

Her large blue eyes stared up at her mother. The funeral had just ended. Dawn's heart felt like someone was twisting a knife in it. Her father had been hit in a car accident, and everyday felt like a challenge just to get out of bed.

Her mother sniffled, and led her out of the graveyard. Dawn held onto her mother's hand like an anchor.

It happened so fast, Dawn didn't know what happened. She walked ahead of her mother, and into a blonde boy, a year or so older then her.

He stared down at her, and nearly yelled at her, until he saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Please don't be mad!" The six year old wailed, "I'm sorry! But my daddy just died and I wasn't looking!" Suddenly, she felt herself pulled into the little boys arms.

"It's okay," He murmured, "I know how you feel. I just lost my mom." Dawn held onto him, hiccupping.

She liked the feeling of being held. But something bothered Dawn in the back of her head.

**~(~)~**

A tiny brunette with large green eyes looked up at her mother. The women was no more the twenty-five, and had her dark brown hair pulled into a bun, and her dark blue eyes were sad.

The girl said nothing, knowing her mother was upset.

A women crossing the street caught Valarie's attention. She had long navy blue hair, pulled back at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were covered by a pair of Gucci sunglasses. Black clothes adorned her body. A bouquet of flowers were in her arms.

Valarie tugged on her mother's sleeve, "Mommy, what's wrong with her?" Valarie felt saddened for the women.

May's eyes softened once she saw her, "Nothing, honey. Let's go to daddy, hey?"

Valarie nodded slowly, but felt the urge to hug the women with flowers. But she let it go, and followed her mother.

**~(~)~**

Dawn held the bouquet of flowers to her well endowed chest, the soft blue petals tickling her face. She crossed the walk way with the rest of the crowd, forcing her way through, trying not to be hurt.

Dawn caught her breath on the other side of the cross walk, and turned into the cemetery. She trekked across the dewy grass, and trudged up a small hill. A huge oak tree stood in the middle of the hill, and at the base of the hill, was a grave. Dawn knelt in front of it, and frowned.

Moss had grown, covering his name. Slowly, she picked it off, and smiled slightly when his name became visible. A deep ache resided in her chest.

She juggled the flowers to her other arm, and managed to pull a candle and lighter from her purse. She positioned the orange candle in front of his grave stone, and lit it. The smell of fresh oranges hit her, the smoky incents wafting in her face.

Dawn plucked another item from her purse. A worn poke-ball, and pressed the center white button. It grew in her hand.

She called him out, and the large Empoleon eyed her, the saw the grave. His eyes saddened.

Next, and lastly, she pulled out a green scarf tied to a pink one. She had hundreds of these at home. Dawn wrapped it around the stone, and swallowed on coming tears.

Dawn traced the engraving with her finger.

_Damion Barry Jun_

_1986-2009 _

It didn't say anything else, and Dawn always regretted not adding on to it.

"Hi." She whispered. Damion's Empoleon whimpered, and touched the head of the stone with his flipper.

"Can you believe it's been two years? You would have been twenty-five this year, you old man." Dawn laughed lightly. She became serious in a matter of minutes.

"But, I still miss you every day. I still love you, Damion. Can you see from heaven what you've done to me? It sucks. I need you." Tears dripped down her cheeks, and her voice shook, "Why did you leave me that morning? If you had stayed home like I asked, this wouldn't have happened!" Dawn clenched her fists, and strained herself to place the flowers next to the candle.

Empoleon patted her shoulder. "It was your birthday! You should have stayed home while I went out to get breakfast! I was selfish! It's my fault your gone!" Every year, Dawn did this to herself. Made her believe it was her fault.

Tears rapidly fell down her cheeks, and hysteria's followed.

She calmed down, and reminded herself, it wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry," Dawn muttered, "It's not about me. It's about you. I'm sorry."

An hour later, the sun was setting, and it began to get cold. A light breeze played with Dawn's hair. She stood up and pressed her finger tips to her lips. Then, she placed them on his name.

"I love you. Don't ever forget me. I'll see you next year." And she left, with Empoleon trailing after her.

The breeze blew the candle out, smoke drifting into the sky. The pale petals from the Forget-Me-Not flowers broke off the stem, and followed the smoke into the darkening sky.

**How was that? Not as confusing as I thought. . . Sorry if you thought it would be. Review!**

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- You all caught the Contestshipping reference, right?**


End file.
